


A Roller Coaster Ride

by FelicityNickwells



Category: Minutemen (2008)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Morally Ambiguous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityNickwells/pseuds/FelicityNickwells
Summary: Both Virgil Fox and Charlie Tuttle found Zeke undoubtedly intimidating. A bad boy with a certain Moral Flexibility... they had no idea just how flexible his morals really were.
Relationships: Virgil Fox/Zeke Thompson, Zeke Thompson/Charlie Tuttle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Give Them What They Want

**A Roller Coaster Ride**  
**Chapter 1: Give Them What They Want**

Zeke Thompson was a loner, most of everyone in the school knew that the second they saw him. They saw him as intimidating, scary and unapproachable. That's what made Charlie's and Virgil's decision to recruit him in helping to built their time machine so unbelievable to him. Here was two nerds, possibly with social anxiety, choosing him to help with their project. They chose the 'bad boy', the 'loner' of the school to help them when they could've chosen literally anyone else.

Zeke agreed, but only because he was- what's the word?- he was appreciative of their decision to include him and was curious about how it would all go. Charlie was a kid genius that was seriously socially awkward and Virgil was at probably the very bottom of the school food-chain and stuttered constantly in Zeke's presence. It was kind of hot, to be honest. 

Charlie was cute and Virgil was hot, wow. If you asked Zeke before everything happened if he would ever get a crush on the two dorks of the school, Zeke would say 'no'.

Zeke had a bit of a crush on Virgil and Charlie, not that they'd ever notice anyways.

So yeah, Zeke was definitely a little curious. Actually, more then a little curious, he was interested, very interested. 

And now, after saving the world from being consumed by a black-hole because of their decision to mess with time, they were back to before the 'minute-men' or 'snowsuit guys' even existed. It was like everything they did, from the building of the time machine in the first place to their attempt to be the 'silent hero's of the uncool' never happened in the first place.

It stung a bit but at least they had each-other. Oh, and no more time machines- obviously. The three of them decided it was for the best that they didn't cause any more potential world killing events.

Zeke did not want to repeat that. 

  
Zeke sighs, stretching out across Charlie's bed lazily. The poor kid was so kind to allow Zeke to stay for a few hours. All Zeke had to do was say he was bored and wanted to hang out and the kid was all too willing to let the older- and taller- teen take over his bedroom.

Charlie startles slightly, looking away from his slow computer to glance at Zeke, "You alright? This is the third time you've sighed in one minute and thirty seconds."

Zeke glances over at the kid, eyes half lidded, "Just thinking." he sits up from the bed he took over and stretches before heading over to Charlie, leaning against the back of the boy's chair to take a glance at whatever Charlie was doing, "What'd ya doing?"

It was just a bunch of statistics and simulations.

Charlie beams, his eyes lighting up like a kid in a candy store, "Oh! I'm just running some simulations for a new project of mine! Remember a few days ago when I interrupted Virgil- after we uh, saved the world- and talked about making a teleportation device?"

Zeke raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, what about it?" oh dear, not again.

Charlie smirks smugly, "I think I figured it out, just got to run a few more simulations and check over my data then we can get started!"

"Woah! Slow down there pip-squeak." Zeke leans away from Charlie, "Who ever said I was helping? Remember what we said? 'No more time-space machines'." 

Charlie pouts, "No fair." he mutters, "Please, please help me! I can't do it without you and Virgil, I need a morally flexible ambiguous harbor guy- er mechanic, whatever!" he protests, "I can't do this without my friends."

Zeke smirks, placing his hand on the curve of Charlie's neck, Charlie was really cute when he was all riled up, "Ahh, fine." he relents, leaning closer into the boy's personal space, "What'r you gonna give me if I help out?" he breaths softly into Charlie's ear.

Charlie stiffens, a weird feeling in his gut, "Uh-Uhm-" he stutters, his fight-flight or freeze response starting to act up. Why did he feel this way?

Zeke takes a deep breath, breathing in the smell of Charlie's hair before retreating, lowering his hand to Charlie's shoulder, "Tell ya what, I'll do it for five dollars." he offers before taking his hand off of Charlie and backing up a bit to give the boy some space. Charlie was so easy to rile up, Zeke just couldn't help himself.

Charlie breaths out an almost silent sigh of relief, relaxing as he turns in his chair to face Zeke with a nervous smile, "Deal!" he says, palming his pocket and handing over a five dollar bill to Zeke. He looked so confused and a bit flustered, though it was obvious that he had no idea why he felt that way in the first place.

Zeke accepts the money with a raised eyebrow, "You take your money everywhere with you?"

Charlie reaches a hand up and rubs the back of his neck, "Uh, yeah. Pretty much." he chuckles nervously, deciding to ignore the weird moment that happened a few minutes ago. 

Zeke chuckles too, but not for the same reasons. Charlie was so oblivious and so easy to fluster. The kid would be fun to play with. Who ever said he couldn't play with his food? 

They wanted a morally flexible and morally ambiguous guy on their team, well they got what they wished for. They just didn't know how morally flexible he really was.


	2. We May Need A Ladder

**A Roller Coaster Ride**

**Chapter 2: We May Need A Ladder**

-Next Day-

Zeke was not very surprised that Charlie managed to get Virgil in on making the teleportation device. They knew each-other too well, way better then they knew Zeke to be honest.

"I can't believe you actually convinced me to help you." Virgil states from his place on top of the school roof, looking down nervously. No one knew how he got up there, one moment he was holding the miniature teleportation device, next thing they know Virgil is on top of the school roof. 

Yeah, apparently that was a thing.

Zeke smirks, putting his arm over Charlie's shoulders, "How'd ya know where to find him, Charlie?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. Seriously though, how the hell did Charlie figure out where the teleportation device sent him?

Charlie stiffens slightly before leaning into Zeke's side, "Uh- Well, it was either here or the bathroom at home according to my calculations so...." Charlie trails off nervously, "Do you think you can let me go now?" he squeaks out, his cheeks reddening. 

Zeke laughs quietly, letting the poor kid go, "Sorry." he shrugs, looking down at the ground to hide his grin.

"Uh- guys?!" Virgil yells down at them.

Both Zeke and Charlie jump at his voice, both of them having forgotten Virgil was even there.

"I'll uh- get the ladder! You stay here with Virgil!" Charlie says, already running off before anyone can respond.

Zeke nods absentmindedly as Charlie hurry's off to find a ladder before dragging his gaze to Virgil, "Damn." he sighs out quietly, raking his eyes up and down Virgil's figure.

Virgil frowns down at him, his face turning red, "Er- Zeke? Why are you-" he cuts himself off with a sigh, "Ugh, never mind! I think I see Charlie coming back!" Virgil calls down to him, though his blush doesn't fade.

Oh, yeah, right. Now wasn't the time to prey- crush- on his boys- HIS FRIENDS. Now is not the time to crush on his friends, Zeke has plenty of time to do it later. Zeke shakes his head, spotting Charlie hurrying out of the school with a ladder in his hands and hurry's over to the kid to help him with the ladder.

It wouldn't be cool to leave his friends hanging.

Zeke smiles as he helps Charlie set up the ladder and Virgil carefully climbs down, "Hey, you guys want to skip our last few classes and go get lunch with me at the cafe place?" he interrupts them, shuffling his feet.

Virgil smiles, his cheeks tinting pink, "Yeah- Yeah, sure!" he agrees with a wide smile, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Zeke clears his throat, avoiding eye contact, "Uh, what about you little guy?"

Charlie purses his lips and looks between Zeke and Virgil, "Uh, nah. I have a... test that I can't miss. Sorry guys." he smiles sheepishly. 

Virgil rolls his eyes, "No you don't." he catches the lie easily, "Come on, Charlie, go out to lunch with us." he smiles down at Charlie encouragingly.

Charlie sighs, "Fineee." he drags it out, deflating.

Zeke throws his arm over Charlie's shoulder with a half-smirk, forcing the kid against his side, "That's more like it, little guy." he chuckles.

Charlie flushes, looking down at the ground to avoid eye contact as he ducks out of Zeke's arms and out of reach. The kid forces a smile, "When are we going?"

Zeke and Virgil throw Charlie a similar half exasperated, half-amused look before Charlie's brain starts back up.

"Oh- like- like now or...?" he stutters, not really resisting this time when Zeke rolls his eyes, reaches out to grab Charlie by the hips before throwing the kid over his shoulder. Charlie clears his throat, his face reddening even further, "I guess that's a yes then." he mutters from his place thrown over Zeke's shoulder.

Zeke and Virgil, with Charlie along for the ride, walk off school campus and down the road towards the cafe, chatting about one thing or another.

Of course, Zeke was barely paying attention to the conversation, just letting Virgil chat away and only giving nods or short answers in response. Zeke was more focused on the shy glances Virgil would occasionally send his way, the way the blond haired teen has been drifting closer to Zeke til the point where their shoulders touched as Virgil talked away.

Then there was the feeling of the boy he had thrown over his shoulder. The feeling of his fingers splayed across Charlie's lower back made Zeke hungry to know how to would feel to touch Charlie's bare skin. To have the boy spread out beneath him, bare and begging.

Zeke's pants tighten at the image. 

"-have you ever heard of-" 

Zeke can only just barely make out what Virgil's saying through the mess of his mind. Zeke smiles and nods, shifting his hand lower on Charlie's back, low enough to slip his fingers under Charlie's shirt and press lightly on the boy's bare skin. 

Charlie shifts slightly in discomfort, his face burning as he ignores the sensation. 

Zeke's smile widens slightly when Charlie doesn't call him out on it and dares to go further. He plucks gently at the band of the boy's pants before slipping his fingers under the band of the boy's pants and then his underwear to touch the top of Charlie's ass. Zeke knew it was inappropriate and that they were in public.

He couldn't help himself though. Charlie was practically offering himself up.

Zeke can feel the jump of Charlie's muscles at the touch, the boy was nervous and already squirming to get down.

Zeke rolls his eyes and puts Charlie back on the ground, his hand lingering on the boy's ass before he retreats.

"You okay Charlie?" Virgil asks, his eye brows furrowing in concern, having not seen what Zeke was doing to Charlie.

Charlie's face flushes even further at the question and he shuffles in place nervously, avoiding eye contact and simply gives Virgil a nod.

Zeke's half-lidded and heated gaze stays fixed on Charlie's flushed and flustered figure.

As they enter the 'cafe place' that none of them can ever remember the name to, Zeke can't help but rest his hand on the back of Charlie's neck as they order their food.

"You guys want to sleepover at my place tonight?" Zeke offers smoothly, his smile and posture relaxed but his gaze heated and fixed onto Charlie with all the hunger of a predator.

Virgil smiles back, "Yeah, sure man." he says, carrying his tray of food back to their table.

Charlie visibly hesitates as he sits down next to Virgil, still red in the face, before nodding.

Zeke hides his smirk behind the rim of his strawberry milkshake as he too sits down at the table. He couldn't wait for tonight, there was so many things he wanted to do to Charlie, the boy looked like he'd be easy to manipulate. Young enough that he's too insecure to say no easily, he got flustered easily and the only physical content he ever gets is from Virgil, Zeke and his mom.

Charlie was the perfect victim.


End file.
